


#157 : Just Another Kidnapping

by EX_10nFest, Foxxi_Is_A_Paradox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, EX_10n Fest 2018, Gang AU, Humor, Kidnapping, Oh Sehun-centric, xiuchen if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EX_10nFest/pseuds/EX_10nFest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxxi_Is_A_Paradox/pseuds/Foxxi_Is_A_Paradox
Summary: There are many perks to being the son of a mafia boss. Costantly being kidnapped is not one of them.





	#157 : Just Another Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Written for the EX_10n fic fest. I might write more in this AU, it's actually hella fun.

Sehun’s walking down the street on a Wednesday afternoon, headphones on at an unhealthy volume, not a care in the world, when a black van stops a while ahead of him. Sehun regards the van with curiosity, but doesn’t pay it much mind. He’s almost forgotten about the van, wrapped up in the music he’s listening to when the door slides open and two men get out, heading his way. Sehun raises an eyebrow as they approach him. They’re big and burly, one has tattoos all over his left arm. Gangsters. Sehun frowns. Is this..? The two men grab him by the arms, restricting his movement. Sehun doesn’t struggle as they haul him into the van, forcing him into the backseat. One of them snatches his headphones and phone away, ending the music abruptly. Sehun sighs and rolls his eyes. A kidnapping. Again. This is the 3rd one this month.

The thugs hold him down the whole way to the cliché abandoned warehouse where they’re no doubt going to tie him up and call up his father demanding surrender or a ridiculously high ransom. Sehun doesn’t struggle as they lead him in, sneering at him. There’s no point.

He knows what happens next. His father’s going to send Minseok after him. Minseok’s gonna fight the thugs in a 1 v 10 battle that looks like it was taken from a high budget action movie. Minseok’s gonna free him and take him home, and he’s gonna miss his favourite show at 4 o’clock. Sure enough, 10 minutes have barely passed since the thugs called up his father’s gang, letting the exasperated secretary on the other end of the phone know what they want in exchange for Sehun’s safety, when there’s a commotion outside and Minseok bursts in, taking on the thugs like it was nothing.

The first few times he’d been kidnapped he’d observed the fight with great interest, taking in everything with vaguely sadistic childish glee. It got boring around the 7th time. Now, Sehun doesn’t even spare Minseok a glance as he knocks down another thug, opting instead to tweet random shit and text Jongin.

In no time at all Minseok has knocked out the guards and is untying Sehun, asking him how his day had been like it was the most natural thing in the world to be making casual conversation in this kind of situation. Sehun replies cheerfully, going into detail about how he’d finally finished the first episode of that drama Jongin told him about. Minseok nods as he speaks, tossing the rope that had been holding Sehun down and helping him up. They leave the warehouse and Minseok drops him off at home with a warning to be careful.

Sehun sighs in annoyance as he checks the time. He was right. He’s wasted the time he was supposed to use to study. He waves at Minseok dejectedly, then trudges up the stairs to his apartment, cursing whoever it was that thought of kidnappings.

=

It happens again when he’s walking home from school with Jongin. This time, it’s a dingy looking white car. Sehun rolls his eyes. It’s all too predictable. Another pair of generic ass thugs stand nearing the car, looking like they’re waiting for something. Or someone. Sehun’s pretty sure he knows who.

As he and Jongin approach the car, the thugs pounce, pushing Jongin out of the way and grabbing Sehun. Jongin casts Sehun a sympathetic look. Sehun sighs. Same old drill as usual.

The thugs force him into the car and Sehun can barely hold back an eye roll. If he’s being honest, he’s kinda impressed with the way every single of his father’s rival gangs seems to have the exact same tactics. It’s eerily predictable. No wonder they never rose to the top.

The car speeds off and Sehun turns and waves to Jongin, who waves back, shaking his head. The thugs force him down, tying his hands so he wouldn’t ‘try and send messages for help’.

They progress in silence for a while. Then Sehun speaks.

“Must suck being so broke you need to kidnap people in a Toyota Corolla.”

The thug beside him gives him a nasty look, and Sehun smiles back at him. A few minutes pass in silence.

“Do you have any food? I’m hungry. Can we stop for sushi?”

The thug next to him stares at him blankly for a few seconds then glares. Once again, Sehun smiles back politely. He waits a bit before speaking again.

“Who holds their prisoners down by hand? Don’t you have duct tape or zip-ties or something?”

“Shut up!” One of the thugs snarls, lifting a gun to Sehun’s head.

“Oh my gosh is that a gun? I haven’t seen one of those in ages! Can I touch it? Please?”

If looks could kill, Sehun would have been dead a long time ago. The thug hides the gun away and scowls at Sehun. Once again, there’s silence. But not for long.

“Dude, are you playing Pokemon?”

The thug to his left hides his phone away quickly, face reddening. All of the other thugs look over it him, subtly judging him. Sehun almost bursts out laughing. He spots Jongin’s house in the distance.

“Guys look, there’s my friend Jongin’s house. Have you met him? He’s really nice.”

“Shut. Up.” One of the thugs hits him on the head and everything goes black.  
He’s unconscious for the rest of the trip, only waking up when one of the thugs shakes him roughly by the shoulder. He sits up and takes in his surroundings. As expected, an abandoned warehouse.

One thug is making a phone call. It connects, and Sehun hears a familiar voice. It’s Junmyeon, the guy who takes care of all the gang’s calls and connections. The thug yells that if they don’t pay about 100,000 dollars, they’re gonna shoot Sehun. The thug’s yelling match with Junmyeon, whose voice hasn’t changed tone since he picked up, is interrupted by Sehun.

“100,000?? I’m worth at least 1 million!”

The thug stops to glare at Sehun. But then he seems to consider Sehun’s words and begins demanding a million dollars for his release. Sehun wants to laugh. So he does. He laughs long and hard, till tears sprang to his eyes. The thugs look vaguely alarmed. He hears Junmyeon sigh through the phone. Then one of the thugs hits him over the head and he’s out again.

When he wakes up, Minseok is standing across the room, wiping down a metal bat with a tissue. The thugs are all out for the count, lying strewn across the room. He recognizes some of the thugs from the van lying on the ground, faces bloody and bruised. He notices with some satisfaction that the thug who hit him has his arm twisted at a painful angle, no doubt broken.

Minseok helps him up and leads him out of the warehouse, asking him if he’d seen Jongdae recently. Sehun replies that he hasn’t, and Minseok nods pensively, no doubt worrying over what trouble his red haired colleague had gotten himself into now. Minseok drops Sehun at home, warning him again to be on his guard, before speeding off, most likely going to look for Jongdae. Sehun stares dejectedly at the time displayed on his phone. He’ll have to pull another all nighter.

=

Sehun figures that at some point it must have become a competition between the gangs to see who would be the first to capture the EXO gang boss’ son and get a ransom from him. Because suddenly the thugs step up their game, surprising him in alleyways, trapping him in his apartment, even trying to use his friends against him.

One time, he’s slaving over a history paper in his apartment when there’s a knock on the door. He doesn’t think twice as he opens it, he’s expecting a delivery anyway. Almost at once he’s being forced back into the hall, a hand covering his mouth. He’s startled for all of 2 seconds before his expression falls back into that bored one he always has when things like this happen.

His assailant forces his hands behind his back and wastes no time tying him to one of his expensive oak dining chairs. Sehun watches, expression schooled into a poker face made perfect through years of practice, as his assailant makes a call. He informs whoever he works for that he’s ‘got him tied down’. Sehun can’t hear exactly what the person on the other side of the line says back, but it sounds like they’re warning their agent not to let his guard down because he scoffs and assures them that he’s got this.

Sehun doesn’t try to hide the smug smirk that makes its way onto his face at his attacker’s blatant confidence. Behind him, he’d already loosened his hands from the ties, having positioned them with his thumbs pressing apart as his attacker tied them together, causing there to be a gap between his palms that he could use to worm his way out. Once the guy had taken his eyes off him to make his call, Sehun had reached for the pocket knife that was conveniently in his back pocket. Selecting a part he could use as a weapon, he waits for the perfect time to strike. His chance comes when the guy turns around to look out of the window, probably checking for his accomplices. Wasting no time, Sehun lunges out of the chair, grabbing the guy from behind and holding the pocket knife to his neck. The guy tenses, almost dropping his phone. Sehun grins.

“Move a muscle and I’ll slit your throat.”

The guy doesn’t move, so Sehun doesn’t slit his throat. He’s a man of his word. But he does use the rope that had been used to tie him down to restrain the guy, tying his hands firmly behind him. The guy looks kind of dazed and very very dejected. Sehun almost feels sorry for him. He’s definitely not getting paid.

Picking up the guy’s phone from the floor where it had fallen, he ends the call, ignoring the caller’s further attempts to make contact. He gets his own phone from the kitchen table and dials Kyungsoo, the gang’s ‘delivery guy’. He’s the one who’s in charge of getting goods and hostages or prisoners from here to there.

WIthin minutes Kyungsoo has arrived at the apartment. It doesn’t take long for him to handcuff the guy and hide the handcuffs under a coat to avoid suspicion. Kyungsoo nods at Sehun and leads the guy out, leaving Sehun alone in his apartment again. He’s just about to arrange the chairs again and go back to what he was doing before he was held hostage when he notices that the guy’s phone was still on the floor where it had fallen had left his phone on the floor. Grinning, Sehun picks it up. It has no lock, probably a temporary phone. Sehun opens it and taps the caller index. He taps on the number most recently called. There’s the sound of a call going through then a beep as the person on the other side picks up.

“Hello?? Chul you bastard why didn’t you pick up? Joon is waiting outside, hurry up and get your ass on track. Is the hostage secure?”

Sehun stiffles a giggle. Clearing his throat, he takes on the low gruff voice his attacker had.  
“Yea, he’s tied up over here. Where’s Joon? I can’t see him through the window.”

“He’s in the alley behind the apartment, use the back door when leaving to avoid suspicion.”

“Ok. Where’re we gonna take the hostage?”

“I told you a thousand times, we’ll take him to the boss in Busan.”

Sehun takes a gamble. “At which of the hideouts?”

He can practically hear he person on the other end of the line roll his eyes. “The one near the bridge! In that convenience store, the one with the big tree at the front. Get your head in the game!”

Sehun can’t stop the grin that spreads over his face. That was way too easy.

“Ah yes. I got it.” And with that, Sehun hangs up.

He then calls Kyungsoo again, and tells him about the accomplice and the boss in Busan. Kyungsoo says he’ll get the task force on it asap, and hangs up. Satisfied, Sehun goes back to that paper he just can’t seem to finish writing.

A few days later, Minseok tells him that they took control of one of their rival gang’s main stockpiles, which had been in the store in Busan. Sehun feels really proud of his skills of deception. Minseok says he’s proud of him too.

=

Sehun is kidnapped again the next week. It’s a van kidnapping. But the kidnappers are oddly familiar. Sehun blinks in astonishment as the kidnapper next to him pulls off his mask. It’s Jongin’s friend Taemin.

“Hello, Sehun.” Taemin seems very amused at the whole situation.

“You joined a gang??” Sehun can’t hold back his surprise. Sehun had always thought that Taemin was a calm and sane kind of person. Well apparently he was wrong.

Taemin grins at him, raising his arm to show off the gang tattoo on his upper arm. ‘SHINee’ it reads, in elegant black lettering with hints of aqua blue.

“I’ve been in a gang for 5 years now, didn’t you know?”

Sehun’s surprise increases to shock. He’d always liked to think that he was a very attentive person. Yet here was Jongin’s childhood friend Taemin, who they’d all known for ages, telling him that he was in a gang. And had been for 5 years. And Sehun had had no idea.

But wait. “Why are you kidnapping me?”  
Taemin smiles, and it seems vaguely apologetic. “Our boss wanted to hold you for ransom. I tried telling him it was a bad idea, but everyone else was kidnapping you and he wanted to try.”

Sehun rolls his eyes. Of course. Now it’s a trend to kidnap him. Great. And no one even does it properly.

“Well let me give you some tips. If you want to kidnap someone, don’t use a van. Be more creative. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve been kidnapped in a van and it’s all very predictable.”

Sehun absently notes that Taemin has produced a pen and notebook out of nowhere and is taking notes.

“Secondly, if you’re gonna kidnap someone, take them somewhere where they can’t be traced. Oh, and break the sim card in their phone so they can’t be tracked using that.”

Sehun goes on and on and Taemin writes and writes and by the time Minseok comes to get him, stopping to chat with a different member of Taemin’s gang, Sehun is sure Taemin could write a whole book with the information he’d gotten.

He sure feels sad for whoever Taemin’s boss decides needs kidnapping next.

=

Someone’s following him. Sehun notices the guy in the reflection of a store window, then again as he rounds a corner, then once more as he stops to look at a billboard. Frowning, he makes 3 left turns, walking casually so as not to let his pursuer know he was aware of him. The man follows him around every turn, confirming that he is indeed following him. Sehun stops by a statue, raising his phone to take a selca. He can see the man in the corner of his screen, watching him.

His stalker is clad in black from head to toe, nose and mouth covered by a face mask and eyes obstructed by a cap. Classic. If you want to look suspicious, that’s how you do it.

Sehun’s about to tuck his phone back into his pocket when an idea strikes him. He dials Jongin and waits for the call to connect. Jongin doesn’t pick up. He’s probably out doing something illegal again. Still, this could still work. Sehun clears his throat.

“Hello? Ah yes, hi. Where were you meeting the boss again? The park?” Sehun turns around, holding back a laugh as he sees his stalker duck hastily behind a tree. “Which park?”

Sehun makes sure his voice is loud. He can tell that the stalker is listening to him.  
“Ah yes, that one.” He makes sure to clearly enunciate the name of the park and repeats it a few times for good measure. Then he pretends to hang up and walks off to call a taxi over. Giving the driver the name of the park, he gets into the taxi, watching through the side mirror as his stalker does the same.

Opening his phone again, he calls Baekhyun, the gang’s task force leader. He updates him on what’s going on and tells him where he’s headed. He knows that the task force hadn’t been up to anything lately, so this would be a nice practice mission for them. He can practically hear the gears turning in Baekhyun’s head as he describes the stalker’s taxi. Baekhyun tells him to hide somewhere safe, and then hangs up.

About 10 minutes later he arrives at the park. As he gets out of the taxi, he spots a familiar trio standing under a tree. It’s the task force, Baekhyun, Minseok and Jongdae. Minseok gives him a wave. He can see Kyungsoo’s van parked in the distance. Sehun smiles. That stalker is going to regret deciding to ruin his afternoon by stalking him.

He waves back at Minseok, then heads for a cafe nearby which was one of the gang’s safehouses. Not long after, the stalker’s taxi pulls up, and Sehun watches the stalker walk past the trio under the tree, who fall into step after him, following in the same way he had followed Sehun.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Kyungsoo’s van inching closer. The stalker is focused on his target, and doesn’t notice any of this. He reaches the side of the road around the same time as Kyungsoo’s van does, blocking Sehun’s view of the action. The van stands there for a bit, silent and unmoving. Sehun’s just beginning to get bored when the van pulls away. Both the task force and the stalker are gone. Sehun whips his head around to look at the van. He sees Baekhyun give him a thumbs up through the back window before he rolls it up, and the van drives off into the distance.

Satisfied, Sehun leaves the cafe and starts off home. He had no idea what the task force and Kyungsoo would do with the stalker, and frankly, he didn’t want to know. Whatever it was, the guy would never stalk anyone again afterwards.

=

Over the next two months Sehun is kidnapped a bunch of times, 7 times by van or car, 2 times through voice phishing, once from his school, and one gang even drugs his food at a restaurant.

It’s become a mild annoyance, just another part of life. Sehun often wishes he could take his notes with him and get some studying done, but kidnappers don’t care about your education.

Oh well. At least once he finishes college he’ll be able to get a secure side job as his father’s gang’s kidnapping specialist.


End file.
